


I Love You

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It actually started with a plot...

 

Karkat pressed a kiss to John's temple, stroking the black hair that belonged to his matesprit. Turning the page, of his book, _My Sweet Audrina_ he heard a soft murmur from John and the Heir of Breath's eyes fluttered open.

“How lon _g_ have I been asleep?” John asked, stretching his hands up the sky and causing a soft wind to blow through the room.

“A couple hours.” Karkat answered. John peeked at the book he was reading and snorted.

“You, reading a trashy romance novel?” he giggled. “I thought you liked quality love stories?” Karkat frowned, and placed the book down, tensing up.

“Your human romances are so fucking complicated, I figured I should be well-rounded in case I miss something.” he growled, and John pecked his lips gently.

“You don't need to know anything other than I love you.” John promised, and Karkat let out a slow hiss between his teeth. The heir reached across Karkat and picked up the novel, and sifted through the pages, chuckling to himself. “This book is _awful._ ” John told the troll, who snatched it back up and dropped it into the drawer in the bedside table and slamming it shut.

“For fuck's sake, I try and learn about your vomit-inducing, fucksack of a planet, and you treat me like I'm a grub.” Karkat growled, and John sat up, throwing his arms around Karkat's midsection and pressing his ear to the gray chest. Karkat was breathing a little faster than normal, probably because he was slightly pissed off. After a moment, he looked down at John. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Listening to your heartbeat.” John chirped, and Karakt frowned.

“Why are doing that? Is it a fucking human tradition, or some sort of ritual?” Karkat asked, unable to keep his arms from wrapping around John. Whatever it was, it was endearing.

“No.” John replied, snuggling closer to the troll.

“John, you didn't answer my fucking question.”

“I like listening to it. Because I'm glad you're alive.” John told Karkat with a smile. “Because without you, I'd be really sad.” Red dusted the trolls cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Fucking mush-for-a-thinkpan.” he grumbled, pressing a kiss to the black hair.

“You have such a way with words.” John said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. This got him a tug on his black locks, and John grinned. Karkat tugged his head back and pressed a kiss to his lips, finding them as wind-chapped as they had been during the first one. He had grabbed the front of the human's wind sock, and dragged him forward, smashing their mouths together with no eloquence.

John let out a soft sigh, and Karkat slipped a hand under his chin, tugging him up to meld their mouths together better, easily avoiding cutting up John's lips with practiced ease. John momentarily broke the kiss to straddle Karkat, placing his hands on either side of the headboard. Karkat grunted, and slid his hands underneath the thin tee that John had been wearing, now crinkled from his nap. Skilled hands found the soft brown nubs and rolled them in his fingers, getting a groan from the heir.

“Karkat.” John breathed, and Karkat began to say something, when John ground his crotch down against the trolls, who let out a string of curses. His hands moved quickly to dig his claws into John's hips, rolling them over so that the heir was beneath him. John let out indecent squeaks as Karkat pushed his shirt up and pressed kisses that were like fire across the pale chest, tongue swiping over flesh whenever the troll thought it necessary.

“You little shit.” Karkat murmured. “Only you can wake the fuck up ready to go.”

“It was just a nap.” John protested, and Karkat ran a hand down to cradle his cock, rubbing it through the soft material of his pants. John let a groan slip out as his matespritt worked, leaning over to nip at the troll's sensitive ears. In response, Karkat, popped the button open on John's jeans, slipping his hands inside to grip around the human's erection. Karkat began to pump it gently, pressing rough kisses all over John's face.

“For the record.” Karkat murmured into John's ear. “I love you too.” John groaned, threading his hands through the trolls hair. His fingers ghosted the trolls horns, and Karkat jolted, giving John a chance to stroke the horns and getting a shuddering groan from the gray-skinned man.

“Shit, John.” Karkat panted, tugging the heir's pants down to reveal his leaking erection. John whimpered as the cool air hit it, causing him to shudder. After a small incident, they had decided that fellatio was off-limits, at least for Karkat. Instead, he kissed down John's body, nipping and sucking as he went.

Kicking off his pants, Karkat began moving back up John's body, this time laving every piece of flesh that he could reach, sucking on the heir's hipbones, paying special attention to his stomach. Hands gently pushed John's hips up. His bulge wriggled back and forth eagerly, thick and at attention. As he moved up, the tentacle like dick found what he was looking for- John.

John let out a breathy moan as it slowly wriggled inside, stretching him as it went. Karkat grit his teeth and left little red scratches down the humans side. John clawed at Karkat's shoulder's, biting his lip.

“I'll never get used to this.” John panted. “It feels..” he paused, and Karkat let out a rumbling purr and his bulge sank into the root. “...amazing.” he finished with a groan. Karkat leaned down, pressing a kiss to his neck. He waited a moment, before pulling out and pushing back in, getting a strangled groan from the heir.

Karkat set a pace, slow enough to make John whine for more, but fast enough to get the telltale hiccups and groans that told the troll that his matesprit was enjoying it. Karkat slipped a hand behind John's knee and pulled his leg up to get a better angle. John threw his head back, panting, yanking Karkat forward to smash their lips together in a heated kiss. Karkat groaned in the back of his throat, pushing even deeper into John.

John had to say, Karkat was great in bed. Not that he had too much experience with anyone else, but _gosh_ Karkat was like a Tsunami mixed with a volcano, not to mention his little friend down there. He highly doubted there was anything quite like the feeling of your boyfriend having a tentacle as a dick. It writhed and twisted and hit in all the right areas that made John feel like his entire body was an electric current.

Karkat was never quiet, and neither was John. So when they came, it was a complicated mess of curse words and broken voices calling the other's name. It wasn't until after that they realized that the sheets were ruined. Stained red, because once again, they both forgot that there was bucket, and it was sitting by the bed, unused.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/iggy-master-of-all  
> Find me here ^  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
